1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a touch window.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a touch window, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device, such as, a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
For example, the touch window may include a substrate on which a sensing electrode and a wire electrode connected to the sensing electrode are disposed, and the position of the touch point may be detected by detecting the variation of capacitance when the area in which the sensing electrode is disposed is touched.
A metallic material may be used as a material of the sensing electrode. Since the metallic material is not a transparent material, the sensing electrode may be formed by crossing a plurality of mesh lines having fine line widths.
In this case, due to a cross area in which the mesh lines cross each other, and a difference between the mesh lines in width or area, the difference may be viewed from an outside, so that the visibility may be degraded. In addition, due to the difference, the sheet resistance may not be uniform, so that the touch efficiency may be deteriorated.
In addition, an electrode may be damaged by an external shock, so that the reliability may be deteriorated.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a touch window having a new structure which may solve the above-mentioned problems.